The GM of Smackdown Meets The Bella Buster
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: What will happen when the GM of smackdown Daniel Bryan try to comfort Nikki Bella after her loss at the smackdown women championship and the loss/Break up of her relationship with John Cena
1. Chapter 1

_Nikki was drowning her sorrows away in the hotel bar after the Show had ended in Tampa, Florida. Not only had she lost the championship match tonight against Becky Lynch, she had also had a falling out with John._

 _Nikki was thinking where she went wrong in her match tonight all of a sudden somebody tapped her on her shoulder, which stopped her train of thought. What do you want Bryan, I just wanted to check if you are ok after your match tonight, I'm so perfectly fine Bryan Nikki said with a sarcastic tone, Ok nice try but I know your not. Fine I'm not ok not only did I lose my match tonight, John and I had an argument and have fallen out, So that why you are staying at the hotel than at your house, yeah I haven't spoken to John for 3 days now. Hey would you mind joining me in drowning my sorrows I feel I need some company at the moment, Yeah sure I will._

 _It was 1am and Nikki had pretty much overdone it. Bryan was also feeling the affect from the alcohol he had consumed as well. Come on Nicole lets get you to bed, Nikki and Bryan got in the elevator and when up to their floor. Bryan and Nikki stumbled into Nikki hotel room, Nikki sat on the bed and took off her high heels, my feet are killing me, Well that what you get for wearing those killer shoes, Ok nature boy I don't need a lecture._

 _Bryan was siting on the couch, Nikki came and joined him, Bryan can I ask you a question, Of course Nicole, Do you think I'm a horrible person, No who said you were, John he said I'm a horrible person who only thinks about themselves, Well he is wrong you are a wonderful sister, sister in law and soon to be another auntie to our little girl, Thanks Bryan, Nikki then leaned in to kiss Bryan he kissed Nikki back before he realized what was happen and pushed her away from him, Nicole what are we doing, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking she said with a tearful tone she then got up and ran in to the bedroom crying._

 _Bryan ran after her, "Nicole" when he got to Nicole bedroom he saw her with her hand over her face crying, Bryan walked over and sat on the bed, Nicole don't cry come here, Bryan pulled Nikki closer into a hug, your not a horrible person and you and John will make up I know you will. "Thank you Bryan" Nikki then went for a second attempt she kissed Bryan again but this time Bryan kissed her back, as the kiss grew more passionate he pulled her swiftly across his lap he then broke the kiss and started placing kisses on her neck and on the top of her breasts._

 _Nikki moaned when she felt the hardness beneath her, she could already tell that Bryan was in need of release and how he strained in his jeans. Shifting her position so that she was straddling him, she grinded her hips down to get a better feel of his manhood. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt as he pulled her top off her and threw it on the floor. He quickly moved Nikki and lay her down on the bed. He then processed to remove the rest of his clothing as well as removing her red lace panties from underneath her black mini skirt._

 _Bryan slid down in between Nicole's legs; Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his manhood closer to her wet entrance. He looked deeply in to Nikki eyes and aligned himself up to her wet Centre and thrust into her, they shared a heavy breath as he found his position filling her up completely, her walls wrapping around his cock. He rested his head on her chest before place a kiss on her lips, he began to thrust into to her slowly at first but then Bryan picked up the pace and started to thrust quicker and deeper into her. Bryan then pulled Nikki on top of him so she was straddling him, he guided her body up and down his shaft. Nikki wrapped her arms around Bryan neck and threw her head back at the overwhelming current of indulgence coursing through her veins. She regained her strength and started matched his strokes and pumped him hard and fast, Bryan pulled her closer so that with every thrust her clitoris brushed the base of his abdominal muscles. His dick pounded mercilessly inside her until they both let out a loud moan as their orgasms came at them like a tidal wave._

 _Bryan pulled himself out of Nikki and lay next to her, he wrapped his arms round her chest and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face, did that really just happen, yeah it did I'm sorry Bryan none of what we just did should of happened, Brie can't ever find out about what we did tonight she'll be heartbroken, No nether can John it can just be our little secret and after tonight we act like we would normally act with each other, yeah this was just a one time thing agree, yeah agreed. Bryan then got up and got dressed; I'd better go Brie would be wondering where I got. "Night Nicole" Night Bryan thanks for tonight you're a good shoulder to cry on. Well you did more than cry on my shoulder; "Bryan" I joke but you did "Goodnight" "Goodnight Bryan"_


	2. Chapter 2

After Bryan had left Nikki went and got in the shower whilst she was stood in the shower letting the water wash over her body, she was thinking about Bryan how he caressed every part of her and made her feel so special, it had been so long since John had made her feel special. Theses day Nikki felt like John would never take his time when they were being intimate. As Nikki got out of the shower there was a knock at the door.

Nikki-Just a minute she shouted as she wrapped a towel round her body

As she went to open the door her face completely changed when she saw who was stood on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here" she said to the tall muscular man stood at the door, that man was her boyfriend John cena.

John-Can we talk please

Nikki- No John I think you said enough the last time we spoke

As she went to close the door on him John put his foot in the crack of the door and stopped her from closing the door.

John- Please Nicole five minutes that all I'm asking

John stood outside of the hotel room with his foot still wedged in the door waiting for Nicole to open the door and let him in. All of a sudden the door opened as John walked in the room and closed the door behind him. As he walked further into the room he could see Nikki sat on the end of the bed "can I sit " he said she shrugged John sat down on the bed next to her.

John- I'm sorry about what I said to you please forgive me

Nikki- I don't know if I can you said some really hurtful things John

John- I know I shouldn't of said the things I said I'm really sorry Nicole

Nikki- Ok I forgive you come here, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him

John- I've missed you so much

Nikki-Me too

The kiss grew more intense by the second, John laid Nikki down on the bed He broke the kiss and started placing kisses on her neck and on the top of her breasts. He then moves to settle in between Her leg, she doesn't waste anytime in letting him there. She moves her hand down his back and tug at his shirt giving John a sign to take it off after he had removed his shirt he then processed to remove his trousers and boxers. He stood in front of Nikki fully naked let her take him all in. John then got back on the bed he was met by a very heated kiss from Nikki as he was kissing her he unwrapped the towel from around her body and threw it on the floor. John slid down in between her legs; Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist, he looked deeply in to Nikki eyes and aligned himself up to her wet Centre and thrust into her, they shared a heavy breath as he found his position filling her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before place a kiss on her lips, he starts to thrust in to her at a quick pace. John then pulled Nikki on top of him so she was straddling him, he guided her body up and down his shaft. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back at the overwhelming current of indulgence coursing through her veins. She regained her strength and started matched his strokes and pumped him hard and fast, John sat halfway up and pulled her closer to him they kissed passionately as his dick pounded mercilessly inside her until they both let out a loud moan as their orgasms came at them like a earthquake.

He pulled himself out of Nikki and lay next to her, he wrapped his arms round her chest and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face

John- Nicole

Nikki- Yeah John

John- I love you so much and our time apart has really made me realize that I can't live my life if you are not in it

Nikki-What are you saying John?

John- What I'm trying to say is Nicole Garcia-Colace will you marry me

Nikki- Oh John of course I will yes a thousand times yes

John pulled Nikki toward him

John- I love you so much

They Kissed


	3. Chapter 3

Bryan had just gotten in to his room when he heard Brie calling him; he was trying to think of an excuse to tell Brie where he had been. As he walked in the room he could tell Brie wasn't happy.

Bryan-What's wrong

Brie- Oh nothing I'm just really tired. How was Smack down

Bryan-Good it went well but I'm glad to be back with my two favorite girls he said as he smiled at Brie and put his hand on her belly

Brie-Aw Sweet face I'm glad you back with me too, Even if you are later than usual.

Bryan- Sorry Blame Shane he kept going on about ideas for our next paper per view.

Brie- Ok I think I'm going to make myself a green tea and go to bed she said as she struggled to get up

Bryan-You go get in to bed hunny I'll make you your tea.

Brie- Aw thanks Sweet face she kissed him and then went into the bedroom

As Bryan was making his wife her tea he starting feeling so guilty about lying to Brie about his whereabouts tonight and lying to her about who he was with. I can't tell her he thought it would not only rip them and their marriage apart but her family as well

The next day Brie and Bryan were up quite early as Brie had a photo shoot schedules and Bryan was going to the gym.

Brie-Ok sweet face I've got to go see you later

Bryan-Yeah, See you later have fun with the photo shoot

They kissed and Brie left the room as Bryan was getting his t-shirt out of the wardrobe he heard a knock at the door.

Bryan-What did you forget now Brie he said as he got to the door

He opened the door to see not Brie but Nikki stood on the other side of the door

Bryan- Brie has just left so- Nikki interrupted him

Nikki-It's not Brie I'm here to see, Can we talk.

Bryan-What about the other night

Nikki- Yes

Bryan-You got five minutes he said as he moved to the side to let Nikki in.

Nikki- I'm sorry about the other night, it shouldn't of happened

Bryan-Your right we shouldn't of done what we did but it done now we just have to move on and forget about it.

Nikki-Yeah, does Brie know about us sleeping together?

Bryan-No and she can never know Nicole it will break her heart

Nikki-I haven't told John but I think I need too

Bryan- No don't tell John

Nikki- Why not he deserve to know that I cheated on him especially because-

Bryan- Especially because of what.

Nikki- He proposed that why I need to tell him

Bryan-You don't because what happened the other night will never happen again

That Night the WWE superstar were all glammed up ready for Hall of Fame 2017 Brie and Bryan arrived and were being interviewed by Renee young. Halfway through the interview Bryan saw Nikki and John at the end of the Blue carpet having a heated conversation. As the ceremony started Bryan realize Nikki wasn't sat next to John. His phone started vibrating in his pocket he pulled it out and look at the message.

I need to see you come and meet me in my room now. Nikki xx

Bryan- Brie I need to go and sort something out

Brie-But what about the ceremony?

Bryan- I'm sorry I've got to go see you later

As Bryan drove back to the hotel he was thinking about the conversation that he saw Nikki and John have on the carpet. Did she tell John about the night we slept together.

When Bryan got to Nikki's room he knocked and waited for her to answer. She opened the door slightly to let Bryan in, she the shut the door and locked it.

Bryan-What did you want

Nikki- I told John

Bryan- What, I told you not to because now he will tell Brie

Nikki- No he won't I told him it was one of the guy's down at NXT that I slept with.

Bryan- But you shouldn't of told him in the first place it won't take him long to figure out the truth.

Nikki- I know but I just could marry him without telling him that I cheated.

Bryan-And now you told John it won't be long until Brie is questioning you.

Nikki-Well at least I told John the truth unlike you

Bryan- I don't want to hurt her that why I haven't told her

Nikki- A bit late for that you already hurt her and you still are by lying about this

Bryan- If I remember righty who was the one that kissed me and forced me to fuck them.

Nikki- Forced I didn't force anything if I remember righty you were pretty into it and in such a rush to undress me. It takes two to tango Bryan or did you never learn that in sex ed

Bryan-Your so selfish and childish you know that, and I'm glad John dump you because he deserve someone better.

Nikki-Yeah go for the low blow but I'll tell you something it was John that did the dumping

Bryan-What you dump John

Nikki-Yes I did, But you do know Bryan the longer you keep what happened between us from Brie the more your hurting her.

Bryan-What so just cause you dump John I should divorce Brie

Nikki-I'm not saying divorce her just tell her the truth

Bryan- No I'm not doing what you tell me to do

Nikki- Fine if you don't I will

Bryan shot across the room and pinned Nikki up against the wall, the both looked in to each other eyes and saw anger.

Bryan- If you tell mention one word to Brie about us I'll- Nikki interrupted

Nikki-Your do what Bryan, what will you do

Bryan- This, he said as his mouth met hers

Bryan pushed Nikki up against the wall. Nikki wrapped her arms round his neck as they locked into a passionate kiss, Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist she kicked off her heels as she felt Bryan hike up her dress and pull down her underwear. Nikki moaned as his tongue pushed through her lips. He moved his lips and started placing kisses down her neck to her chest as she tilted her head back whilst running her fingers through his golden blond locks. Bryan groaned as he felt Nikki's hand grip the front of his trousers, he moved her hand as he pulled them down he then pulled Nikki's dress up so it was round her waist.

he kissed Nikki as Bryan pushed himself inside of her. He pulled out slightly before pushing back in and repeating the movement. Nicole whimpered as his tongue regained entrance into her mouth as he continued thrusting. Her leg shaking at the sensation coursing through her body, Her nails scratching against blazer causing him to moan as he pushed harder. Nicole clutched his head as she tilted back on the door, breathing moan of don't stop, don't stop into his ear. Bryan lifted his head, touching her lips.

Nikki- I'm gonna… Oh god she moaned

Bryan smiled against her lips knowing she was seconds away from hitting her climax as he was too

Bryan-That right let go he grunted thrusting faster into her

Nikki- Oh…ah…ah….aaahhh!

She screamed out as her legs tightened around his waist. He dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her; their sweaty bodies fell limp against the door.

Bryan pulled out of Nikki and placed her back on the ground Nikki body was so weak from their steamy encounter she fell to the floor.

Bryan-You ok?

Nikki- Yeah just a little exhausted after that

Bryan- Here let me help you to your bed he said picking her up

After Bryan had gotten Nikki in to bed he looked at Nikki before walking round and getting in the other side of the bed. Nikki snuggled up against Bryan as he wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
